zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Dong Han Report
Chinese: 東漢報報 :Pronunciation: Dong Han Bao Bao Dong Han Report, better known as Dong Han Bao Bao (東漢報報), is a newspaper at Dong Han Academy. On FTV, Dong Han Report runs as a 20 second preview system for each upcoming episode on Monday. During the preview, one of the main characters will be chosen to narrate for the preview. The first Dong Han Report preview started from episode 8. Setting Whenever one of the Five Tiger Generals becomes the narrator of a certain preview, the doll images on the bottom to the right will be reduced to four. However, should other characters, such as Xiu/Liu Bei or Diao Chan, become the narrator, the doll images will become returned to five. List of Previews left|250px|8th Round 8th Round Narrator: Guan Yu Article: What? Zhao Yun's kung fu is ''shi zhi? Actually, kung fu "lost". Even Hua Tuo can't figure out the reason. It says that there is one strange device that can help Zhao Yun.'' left|250px|9th Round 9th Round Narrator: Zhang Fei Article: According to reliable information, Dong Zhuo would practice a strange wu gong every night at nine o'clock after he showered. (Sorry, that's all I could translate) 250px|left|10th Round 10th Round Narrator: Ma Chao Article: It smells so sweet. It says that a super-cool girl is about to join us. I wonder if she has the popular "tong yan****" and a "dolly sound". 250px|left|11th Round 11th Round '''Narrator:' Huang Zhong Article: Dong Zhuo's Yi Hun Da Fa went amuk and switch souls with a dog. Now that Dong Zhuo has become a golden retriever, will he guard someone's house and smell someone's shoes or will he be unable to change himself and drown in dog puke? 250px|left|12th Round 12th Round Narrator: Zhao Yun Article: What? Have all students of Dong Han Academy disappeared without a trace? Could this be the work of aliens or Harry Potter's invisibility cloak? Some even say that it's the work of Huang Jin High School. 250px|left|13th Round 13th Round Narrator: Diao Chan Article: Today's headline: Leading Liu Bei gets hurt by Dong Zhuo's evil powers. Sun Shang Xiang uses a technique called Da Bing Qi Ning to fend off Dong Zhuo's Wu Gui Ban Yun Jue. In admist the maiden rescues hero, Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang's relationship will increase rapidly. 250px|left|14th Round 14th Round Narrator: Xiao Qiao Article: Mayday, mayday! Wang Da Dong's alternate counterpart in the Silver Dimension appears! Who is he exactly? Is he an ally to the Five Tiger Generals or a foe? Plus, his attack is the extremely frightening Yan Yang Palm. 250px|left|15th Round 15th Round Narrator: Zhang Fei Article: Lu Bu turns against Dong Zhuo in the name of love? An event based on the ''Three Kingdoms occurs. Dong Han Academy's Cao Cao; Jiang Dong High School's Sun Ce; even Liu Bei/Xiu and the Five Tiger Generals. Which one will be the true hero of the Three Kingdoms?'' 250px|left|16th Round 16th Round Narrator: Ma Chao Article: It says Hua Tuo has invented a very special drink under the request of a certain person. When Diao Chan, the project's selected test person, drinks it, she undergoes a big change. Who is this mysterious person? And what's his goal? 250px|left|17th Round 17th Round Narrator: Zhao Yun Article: What is this special pencil brush that is so special in Dong Han Academy, that it could cause changes to Cao Cao and the Five Tiger Generals' relationship? Even Diao Chan is facing the risk of being expelled. 250px|left|18th Round 18th Round Narrator: Huang Zhong Article: Midterm is closing in on Dong Han Academy. Will everyone be able to pass? Will lovers be affected on their grades? Cao Cao is concocting a mysterious and frightening plan. How will the Five Tiger Generals face it? 250px|left|19th Round 19th Round Narrator: Xiu/Liu Bei Article: My God! Who exactly could it be to injure the skillful Lu Bu? Dong Zhuo is forming a new, justifying army. How will the Five Tiger Generals and Liu Bei face the offer? 250px|left|20th Round 20th Round Narrator: Guan Yu Article: The army of Nan Xiong Nu High School invades He Dong Institute. Dong Zhuo concocts a plan to force the Five Tiger Generals to war for his institution. Cao Cao disappears right before the battle. Xiao Qiao makes a surprising decision to save the Five Tiger Generals. 250px|left|21st Round 21st Round Narrator: Cao Cao Article: The usually calm and cool-looking Huang Zhong is extremely curious about his birth mother recently. Turns out there is a mysterious history in his past. The brothers begin to search for his mother and discover something even more frightening. 250px|left|22nd Round 22nd Round Narrator: Diao Chan Article: A third person appears in front of Liu Bei/Xiu. Will his relationship with Ah Xiang become ripped apart? And what kind of plan will the Five Tiger Generals come up with to solve this problem? 250px|left|23rd Round 23rd Round Narrator: Xiao Qiao Article: Liu Bei/Xiu has been troubled by something lately, could it be that his identity is about to be exposed? Will meng zhu step out to help him solve the problem? Diao Chan has given birth to a red mark on her face. Is it coming from a contagious disease or is it part of Dong Zhuo's evil plots? 250px|left|24th Round 24th Round Narrator: Sun Shang Xiang Article: Xiao Qiao has been in a bad mood lately. What could have made her upset? Lu Bu, who has learned Zhen Cha Jing, takes away Diao Chan in the name of love. What will happen on Hu Lao Guan? 250px|left|25th Round 25th Round '''Narrator:' Xiu/Liu Bei Article: (couldn't translate the first part) The couples claim that they are not "shining" on purpose. Will the Dong Han Academy continue to shine? 250px|left|26th Round 26th Round Narrator: Zhang Fei Article: Dong Zhuo has a very bad nightmare that scares him to pee. Could it be the problem of an old man or something else? The schoolyard's statue has flown away, who has it eloped with? 250px|left|27th Round 27th Round Narrator: Diao Chan Article: Reliable sources point that Zhao Yun and Xiao Qiao have been very close lately. Student body president Cao Cao plans to confess his feelings to Xiao Qiao. Will the shy student body president succeed, or will the sorrowful "Summon Beast" appear once again? 250px|left|29th Round - 1250px|right|29th Round - 2 29th Round Narrators: Xiao Qiao & Ma Chao Article: (Xiao Qiao's report) Can Xiu from the Iron Dimension no longer stay in the Silver Dimension? His brotherhood with the Five Tiger Generals and relationship with Ah Xiang will undergo a big change. (Ma Chao's report) Liu Bei and the Five Tiger Generals prepare to dethrone the student body president. Their co-operating relationship is about to break. Could the reason be "him" or "her", or is there another frightening secret? 250px|left|30th Round 30th Round Narrator: Xiu Article: Someone has been spying on the movements of roosters, hens and chickens in the school's farm. Who would be so bored? Dong Zhuo offers the Five Tiger Generals a reward, but the price is... 250px|left|31st Round 31st Round Narrator: Sun Shang Xiang Article: Meng zhu's secret agent, who's responsible for taking secret missions, finally appears. Is he a foe or a friend? Will Xiu/Liu Bei, who stays in the Silver Dimension, bring the story of "Three Kingdoms" to the surface? 250px|left|32nd Round 32nd Round Narrator: Huang Zhong Article: Dong Han Academy has been in the mood of celebration. What kind good fortune could have been bestowed? Guan Yu, who is demonized by Hao Cha Jing, is getting worse. Will Xiu/Liu Bei find a way to save Guan Yu? 250px|left|33rd Round 33rd Round Narrator: Cao Cao Article: The Demon Suppressing Symphony that was traded for pizza draws the attention of demons. Will we be able to ward them off long enough for Guan Yu's powers to restore? 250px|left|34th Round 34th Round Narrator: Guan Yu Article: Dong Han Academy has been roaming a bad language lately. "Wulabaha" becomes a popular synonym. Someone has placed a very powerful bomb in Dong Han Academy. Will all students of Dong Han Academy be able to make it? 250px|left|35th Round 35th Round Narrator: Zhao Yun Article: Who would be so daring to kidnap Ah Xiang? Will Ah Xiang makes it out? Also, a mysterious person with special capabilities makes an appearance. What will now befall the Silver Dimension? 250px|left|36th Round 36th Round Narrator: Zhang Fei Article: The Silver Dimension is a mess. It's all changing faster than the changing of underwear. Another report is... (''xiami) Diao Chan is involved with a Qing Niang tabloid. Who is the person that published this tabloid? 250px|left 37th Round Narrator: Ma Chao Article: Dong Zhuo's dark deeds have crossed the line. Everone readies to stop him. Will the plan succeed? It says that someone will be sacrficed because of this. Will she (Diao Chan), she (Xiao Qiao) or he (Cao Cao) bu yi er fei 不翼而飞? 250px|left 38th Round Narrator: Huang Zhong Article: A mysterious person makes appearance. It says that he can save the Dong Han Academy, is it true or false? The country treasure, a golden rooster, died, even Jiang Dong High School has sent agents to investigate. Who could the culprit be? 250px|left 39th Round Narrator: Xiao Qiao Article: Jiang Dong High School sends a mischievous video film, saying that if the recipient does not watch will get a (unable to translate). But the main character in the video is Ah Xiang?! 250px|left 40th Round Narrator: Zhuge Liang Article: Dong Han Academy is officially banned. Even Cao President is so troubled by the problem that he finds it hard to sleep or eat. What future will befall Dong Han Academy? 250px|left 41st Round Narrator: Zhang Fei Article: Liu Bei and Cao Cao, who've come to Jiang Dong, get surrounded and bullied by Sun Quan's army. Even Zhuge Liang doesn't seem to be able to come up with an idea. Xiao Qiao and Ah Xiang want to help, but instead make worsen the situation. 300px|left 42nd Round))) Narrator: Cao Cao Article: Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao are spotted walking in the open. Will my "Summon Beast" reveal itself again? Da Qiao is sentenced to death by Sun Jian. (sigh) What should we do? Category:K.O.3an Guo Category:Terms